Marcher
by NaoNow
Summary: Il marche. Parce que c'est dans sa nature, dans celle des hommes. Parce qu'il s'est toujours relevé. Parce qu'au fond, tout au bout, règne encore une lumière. 21


Coucou !

J'ai mis un peu de temps à publier… pardon, pardon, pardon. Pour ma défense, je tiens à vous dire que c'était la rentrée.

Bon, je me reprends lentement. Désormais, j'écrirai le mercredi, le vendredi, le samedi et le dimanche (vous me direz, c'est pas mal, mais tout ceci n'est que de la théorie --). Et puis, j'ai plus de boulot aussi. Ca risque donc de me prendre plus de temps pour vous écrire mes petites fics, que j'essaie de faire à votre goût.

Je m'y remets donc en ce jour, avec cette chose étrange… A vous de voir.

**Disclaimer : **J'apprends lentement le japonais pour pouvoir marchander leur prix… en attendant, non, les persos ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple :** (rare qu'il n'y en ait pas, avec moi…XD) un 2+1 sûr (étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?)

**Note : **Ce qui va suivre résulte de ma première rédaction en français (à noter, je suis en seconde). On avait 10 mots, il fallait en choisir un qui serait le titre d'un écrit qui devrait faire 30 lignes. Le premier mot était « marcher »…

Ma rédaction est en italique, je l'ai ensuite développée pour que ça corresponde un peu à GW.

Bon sang… j'ai cru que je m'en sortirai jamais…

C'était sensé être un truc optimiste au départ, mais quand Duo prend le contrôle, il n'en ressort plus que le drame et l'angst. J'ai essayé de redresser un peu la situation, vers la fin… J'espère que vous aimerez tout de même.

* * *

**Marcher**

_Il marche, toujours. _

C'est dans sa nature, dans celle de tous les hommes. Les hommes marchent, quoiqu'ils en disent. Certains marchent lentement, d'autres vite. Certains même avancent en pas chassés, en entrechats, ou encore en crabe. Lui, il se contente de marcher à son rythme, tantôt lent, tantôt rapide, suivant sa vie.

_Il avance, il évolue, dans sa vie dans ses rêves._

Comme il a changé depuis le temps ! Qu'il est loin le petit orphelin qui volait, errait sans but, mais heureux. Certes, ces temps étaient difficiles, mais il ignorait alors qu'il devrait se battre contre lui-même avant de se battre contre les autres. Il était insouciant, s'énervait pour des choses anodines, rêvait de changer le monde avec sa bande. Il voulait qu'on leur montre du respect, qu'on le traite en adulte. Il avait besoin d'une révolution, d'un changement qui devait se faire dans le sang, avec les armes. S'il avait su à l'époque ce que signifiait le fait de grandir avant l'heure… S'il avait su ce qu'était être un adulte dans un corps d'adolescent. La douleur, le réalisme, l'abandon de ses rêves, tout ça quand on devrait vivre les plus belles années de sa vie…

_Il marche vers le futur, regardant de temps en temps le passé, mélancolique… _

On a beau dire qu'on vit au jour le jour, ou qu'on ne regarde que vers l'avant, souvent c'est trop tentant de jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, de juger la distance que l'on a parcourue, de se contenter des obstacles qu'on a su éviter, et de se rendre compte que parfois, on aurait dû changer de trajectoire, qu'ainsi on ne serait pas tombé. Mais lui, chaque fois qu'il s'est retrouvé au sol, il a toujours fini par se relever, et c'est sa seule fierté.

_Souvent, il est heureux d'avancer, car chaque petit pas qu'il fait peut en être un grand, car chaque petit pas qu'il fait l'amène vers ce qu'il veut être. Et il continue d'avancer…_

Il a toujours considéré son combat pour les colonies comme un privilège. Ils sont cinq choisis parmi les meilleurs, il est flatté d'en faire partie. Il construit la paix à sa manière, à leur manière. Il prend les armes, et il est aussi heureux de le faire parce qu'il n'a jamais été un bon garçon, et que d'autres plus purs n'auront ainsi jamais à les prendre. Il n'est pas encore mort, au moins…

Et puis, faire la guerre, pour lui c'est surtout faire l'amour, parce que c'est dans le sang qu'il se sent le mieux, parce que c'est dans la douleur qu'il arrive à l'aimer, lui. Il a toujours eu ce côté étrange, morbide, et son mode de vie n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il est lui, c'est tout.

_Il n'a pas la prétention de vouloir rendre le monde meilleur, mais il ose se dire qu'un jour il pourra rendre son entourage heureux, dans la paix. _

Il sait très bien aujourd'hui qu'on ne peut changer les hommes. Ils sont infiniment stupides, cherchent à se dominer, à prouver leur force. C'est ce qui fait leur charme, c'est comme ça qu'ils tissent des liens. Un homme plus fort en attire des plus faibles, un bel homme en fascine certains… Puisqu'il sait qu'on ne peut les changer, il veut juste que ceux qu'ils aiment puissent vivre dans une période de paix, en attendant la prochaine guerre, tout en sachant que l'homme qu'il aime aura du mal à avancer sans la menace de la mort à ses côtés. Alors il prend son rôle. Il est encore vivant, mais il devient la mort, pour lui.

_On l'aide beaucoup, et il fait de son mieux, même si ça ne se voit pas toujours. Il écoute, il regarde, il apprend. _

Les quatre autres sont là, chacun à leur manière. Ils ne se voient pas souvent, enchaînant mission sur mission, mais ils se montrent à tous de la compassion, du respect. C'est un accord silencieux entre eux, chacun a un rôle particulier pour que tout aille bien. Personne ne joue son véritable jeu, mais personne n'est complètement faux non plus. Ils ne sont pas amis, en temps de guerre il n'y en a pas, mais ils tiennent les uns aux autres. Ils forment un tout, mais si l'un d'eux venait à tomber, ils ne s'attarderaient pas à le pleurer.

Ils se soutiennent, mais il a un bête besoin d'amour, même si c'est la chose qu'il souhaite le moins au monde. Il ne veut pas d'une histoire d'amour, il veut juste savoir qu'il est aimé. Il aimerait se battre pour lui-même, pour sa survie, savoir qu'il pourra s'en sortir, s'il survit à la guerre.

Surtout, il voudrait savoir si son amour est vain, il en a peur. Parce qu'il le sait, alors qu'il lui a tout donné…

_Parfois, tout va trop vite, et il a peur. Parfois, c'est trop dur, et douloureux. Il songe alors à s'arrêter, à faire une pause sur le bord de la route, à rebrousser chemin. « Le travail n'épouvante que les âmes faibles » disait Louis XIV, un ancien roi français, et il y voudrait pouvoir nier de toutes ses forces sa faiblesse, mais il sait pertinemment qu'il n'est pas encore assez fort. _

Les gens pensent qu'il a plongé brutalement dans le monde des adultes. Il sait que ça a été un long « travail ». Vivre en tant que chef de bande d'orphelins dans des conditions extrêmes avait déjà commencé de l'assombrir, de le faire mûrir plus vite que les autres. Côtoyer la mort avait entamé une autre phase, le rapprochant encore plus de ce monde sombre qui n'appartient qu'aux âmes tourmentées. Donner la mort avait fini de l'y enfermer totalement, irréversiblement. Il regrette amèrement de ne pas avoir fait certaines choses par le passé, de ne pas arriver à en faire d'autres au temps présent. Il a beau avoir vécu ce que beaucoup de gens appellent le pire, il n'est pas encore un homme sans cœur, et il sait que les blessures psychiques ne guérissent jamais totalement. Chaque petit coup au cœur le lui blesse profondément, alors il se cache derrière une gaieté apparente, il enferme ses peurs, ses pleurs au plus profond de lui. Il sombre un peu plus dans la folie, dans cette schizophrénie qu'il s'est créée pour lui.

_Il aimerait rentrer dans sa carapace, oublier le monde extérieur, et en ressortir quand les difficultés auraient disparu._

Même s'il sait qu'il ne guérira jamais. Même s'il sait que sans le sang il sera perdu. Même s'il sait que seule sa mort lui rendra toute son humanité. Parce qu'il a besoin de faire mal. Parce qu'il a perdu sa vraie joie de vivre. Parce qu'il ne sait pas aimer comme on le doit. Parce qu'il aime trop. Parce qu'il est fou, fou de lui.

_Mais il finit toujours par relever la tête, et se remettre à avancer. Peut-être lentement au début, peut-être même à reculons. Mais il continue d'avancer…_

Il finit par accepter cet amour trop fort, il n'a pas d'autre choix. Cet amour pour un homme, et un homme qui ne l'aimera jamais. Il a toujours eu un côté malsain, et il le désire trop fort pour que cet amour soit pur. L'homme qu'il aime n'est pas pur non plus, mais il paraît si blanc face à sa noirceur…

Il sait que peu à peu, cet amour prend plus de place, trop de place, toujours plus, toujours plus… Il aime un homme trop fort pour se laisser aller à aimer en guerre, et il sait que quand la paix viendra, ce n'est pas vers lui qu'il se tournera. L'amour qu'il lui porte n'est probablement pas la plus belle chose qu'il ait fait dans sa vie, mais c'en est le sens même.

Il est encore debout parce qu'il est à ses côtés.

_Il se retourne, et fait face aux embûches qui l'attendent au prochain croisement._

Il n'y a pas de moyen de l'éviter. Il est la Mort, il ne peut pas mourir. Alors il doit continuer d'avancer.

C'est à pile ou face, soit il se noie dans ses ténèbres artificielles, soit il nage à contre-courant, puis finit pas atteindre le rivage.

_Il accepte de grandir, signant le contrat avec la vie, celui qu'on appelle le grand cycle._

Et puis, plus tard…

Si les temps changent, si son amour daigne l'aider, le garder, peut-être qu'il s'en sortira.

Si son amour n'a plus besoin d'une menace de mort, s'il sait l'en convaincre, peut-être qu'il cessera de vouloir toujours plus de sang.

Si son amour l'aime en retour, s'il l'aime assez fort et assez longtemps, peut-être qu'il retrouvera son insouciance.

S'il a le droit de dire ses mots d'amour, si les « je t'aime » qu'il garde jalousement dans son cœur peuvent franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, alors celle de son cœur s'effondrera aussi.

Si ses suppliques, ses gémissements, ses « Heero » langoureux un jour lui sont arrachés par son amour, alors il pourra aimer pleinement au grand jour, et l'amour qu'il ressent ne sera plus malsain comme il l'est encore aujourd'hui.

Si la Mort, si sa Mort n'est plus, peut-être qu'il pourra aimer la vie que son amour lui aura donné.

_Alors il continue de marcher. Toujours._

Parce que, malgré tout, il lui reste un peu d'espoir…

**OWARI**

**

* * *

**

Hum… en fait, malgré tout, j'aime bien.

Mais, je garde l'impression étrange que c'est un brouillon, que ça n'a pas de sens, pas de forme.

Et pourtant, malgré mes efforts, j'arrive pas à lui en donner…

Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui me monte la tête ?

Une petite review, s'il vous plaît ?

Pour progresser, j'en ai besoin.

Laura Kaede, qui vous aime toujours autant.

PS : S'il vous plait, mes reviewers adorés, laissez votre adresse, j'adore vous répondre, c'est mon deuxième petit plaisir après l'extase de la review reçue.


End file.
